Mahou Shoujo, Pure Cherry
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [Update Chap 4] Arata tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tsukiusa yang bisa berbicara dan menamainya -seenak jidat- pure yamada. dan meminta dirinya mengumpulkan serpihan Kristal bulan dengan menjadi Mahou Shojo.
1. chapter 1

**Mahou Shojo, Pure Cherry**

 **T** sukiuta, SQ and Alive milik Tsukino no Pro

 **R** ating : K

 **G** enre : Friendship, crossdressing, fantasy, humor, geje, and Ooc plus miss Typo.

Summary : Arata tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tsukiusa hitam yang bisa berbicara dan menamainya --seenak jidat- Pure Yamada, dan meminta dirinya mengumpulkan pecahan kristal bulan dengan cara menjadi mahou shojo.

.

 **don't** like, don't **read.**

.

.

.

.

.

Personifikasi bulan April itu baru saja pulang dari Konbini terdekat membeli susu strowberi kesukaannya sejak jaman batu. Aura yang di pancarkannya Arata --nama pemuda tersebut-- nampak bahagia, karena mendapat yang di inginkan. Bersama beberapa potong roti melon pesanan Kakeru, juniornya di Group Idol Six Gravity.

Susu strowberi bagi pemuda bermarga Uduki itu sangatlah penting, bahkan dia bisa mati karena tidak minum susunya selama sehari.

Mungkin Arata sudah masuk ke katagori ketagihan.

Nah, kebetulan sekali persediannya habis dan segera meluncur untuk membeli stok sendirian. Saat melewati gang sempit ketika pulang, Pemuda berambut hitam itu kaget dengan apa yang di injaknya. sebuah kristal berbentuk bulan terbuat dari kaca pecah dan dengan cepat cahaya menyala di setiap retakan tanpa di duga pecahan kecil itu melayang entah kemana keseluruh penjuru kota. Arata hanya bisa cengong, bahkan susu yang di sedotnyapun tanpa sadar sudah terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan suasana sepi di gang, tidak ada orang yang bisa di tanyai. Dengan segera meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

'Mungkin ulah salah satu sihir Shun-san,' Pikirnya.

Masih dengan kegembiraan Arata yang tidak terlukiskan di wajah tampannya itu, tak membuatnya mikirkan kejadian ajaib yang di alaminya beberapa detik lalu. Langkah kakinya berjalan kembali ke Asrama Tsukino. Hanya tinggal beberapa Block lagi sampai, tanpa di duga sesosok Tsukiusa kecil memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Woy _Lu_! Enak bener ngak tanggung jawab?!" Perkataannya tak semanis penampilannya, pikir Arata saat melihat Tsukiusa berwarna Hitam tersebut.

"Hebat juga Shun- _san_ bisa bikin usa nya bergerak dan berbicara" Arata sangat antusias menyentuh tsukiusa berukuran 12 cm.

"Yosh! Namamu adalah _Pure_ Yamada." Dengan seenak jidat memberi nama Usa Hitam di tangannya.

"Jangan memberi napa seenaknya! Dan lagi kenapa Yamada?!!" Protes Si Maskot kebanggaan Tsukiuta.

"Habis kakimu kotor mirip banget kayak Yamada, temenku. Yang abis main lumpur di sawah." Balasnya.

"Ini kota _dudul_ bukan pegunungan!" Ucap _Pure_ Yamada stress.

"Dengerin ya, aku cuman minta tanggung jawab _lu_!" Mulai kembali ke topik masalah.

"Eh, aku ngak mungkin memperkosa kamu yang berbentuk Tsukiusa, _pure_ Yamada." Ucapnya agak serius.

"BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB SEPERTI ITU _DODOL_!" Oke, Yamada lelah di _Tsukkomi_ terus.

"Lalu tanggung jawab seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentang batu kristal yang kau injak beberapa detik lalu, aku ingin kau menemukan semua pecahannya!" Ucapnya serius di tangan Arata, meski wajah imutnya tidak mendukung.

"Kenapa harus aku? bukannya kau sendiri meletakkan seenaknya." Balas Arata yang tidak mau rugi.

"Aku tidak meletakannya sembarangan! Aku cuman sebentar menyimpannya karena kebelet buang air kecil! Dan aku menaruhnya di tepat di atas tong sampah itu!" Ucapnya sebari menunjuk kearah tempat yang di maksud.

"Aku baru tau _Pure_ Yamada harus ke kamar kecil... Tapi aku menginjaknya ketika di tanah, bagaimana bisa di sana?" Tanyanya heran.

" _Mene_ _ketehe_... Pokoknya _Lu_ harus ban--"

Sebelum ucapan mulut kecil Tsukiusa itu selesai, cahaya terang kembali terlihat sesudah gang yang dilewatinya. Dan 1000% _Majin_ yakin berdekatan dengan _konbini_ di datanginya. Namun bedanya ada sesosok makhluk yang tidak di kenal datang entah dari mana dan membuat kekacauan.

Komplek yang awalnya damai mendadak kacau, beberapa orang langsung berlarian menjauhi area _konbini_.

"Kita harus menghentikannya! Ikat kontrakku dan jadilah _Mahou_ _Shoujo!_ " Ucap Yamada serius dan terbang lepas dari genggaman tangan Arata.

Dengan santainya Arata menelpon seseorang.

"Halo Kai- _san_? Apa Shun melakukan ini semua?" yang di telpon merupakan Kakak dari personifikasi bulan Juli itu.

[ _Apa maksudmu Arata_ ] Tanya Kai di sebrang sana tidak paham.

"Shun- _san_ berhenti menggunakan sihirnya" _To the point_ . meyakini bahwa Shun ada di balik kejadian menganehkan ini. Mengingat dia adalah _Maousama_.

[ _Percayalah_ _Arata_ , _bukan_ _aku_ _yang_ _membuat_ _monster_ _itu_ , _dia_ _sendiri_ _terbentuk_ _dari serpihan yang kau injak kok_ ~]

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Sambungan di putuskan paksa. Dengan pahit menerima kenyataan.

Suara teriakan membuatnya tersadar. Makhluk yang nampak seperti _Golem_ itu membanting-banting mobil yang sedang di parkirkan.

"Cepatlah!!! Ikat kontrak denganku!!" Mulai tidak tahan melihat orang-orang yang tidak ada kaitannya ikut jadi korban.

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu!"

"Baik, aku terima"

Dengan cepat Arata memberikan lengannya dan mulai mengikat kontrak.

"Dengan kekuatan kristal bulan, kau akan di ikat sebagai salah satu kesatria _Pure_!"

Setelah membacakan mantra, cahaya misterius bersinar di bawah kaki Arata. Meski agak kaget, tapi demi keinginannya. Dia ingin mewujudkan impiannya apapun caranya.

"Cepat katakan Keinginanmu!"

"Keinginanku adalah--"

Dengan cepat pakaian dan penampilan Arata berubah dengan ikat rambut kuda di samping, bajunya sangat khas dengan _Mahou_ _shoujo_ tampak serasi dengan banyak bernuansa _orange_.

" _Pure_ _cherry_ , datang! Dengan kekuatan susu strowberi, akan menghukummu!" Lalu melakukan pose bergaya tangan kanan di belakang kepala seperti sedang menyisir rambut dengan badan menyamping.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA GANTI KATA WOY!"

"Soalnya ku tak mau melanggar hak cipta."

"Sudah sana kalahkan _monster_ itu."

 _Pure_ _cherry_ memukul dengan menggunakan kekuatan fisik, cukup membuat si batu terpental.

"Anjrit! Sakit bener!" Ucap _Pure_ _cherry_ mementalkan _Golem_ barusan.

"Tentu saja, meski secara fisik meningkat. Batu ya, tetep batu... Kau pake aja imajinasimu untuk menglahkannya!" Jelasnya.

"Baiklah aku coba."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Pure cherry berkonsentrasi. Dan dengan cahaya yang menyinari sebuah stik bergagang silver dengan _Ruby_ merah di hiasi pita berwarna pink mencolok.

 **Serangan ka-- Serangan, pamungkas!**

 ** _Heartbreak_**!

Pertarungan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan telak Arata, meski dengan kostum _Mahou_ _Shoujo_ yang memalukan, namun harganya pantas akan di dapatkan setelah pengumpulan pecahan kristal itu selesai.

Tanpa di duga, sang _Leader_ Hajime melihat semuanya dari awal perbincangannya dengan Pure Yamada. Dan berakhirlah mereka di kamar sang _OuSama_.

"Sebenarnya ku penasaran dengan permintaanmu, bisa membuat moster itu langsung hilang sekali serang." Ungkap Hajime yang sama sekali tak bisa mendengar bagian pengikatan kontrak.

"Hem, hem~ aku cuman meminta di berikan jodoh gadis yang mempunyai pabrik susu strowberi,"

Dengan cepat arata kepalanya di _ironclaw_ olehnya. Benar-benar deh, junior yang satu ini pembuat masalah setelah koi.

.

/

 **To be Continue**

 **Halo, btw ini fanfic nista kesekian yg entah napa muncul ketika liat AF.**

 **oh ya, ini adalah ffku yg aku publish d wattpad. jd aku publish juga di sini biar banyak yg liat**

 **Next bakal ke pure curry**.

 **/itupun kalau tugas tidak makin menumpuk.** **Bonus omake**

Kakerun terkulai lemah menunggu Roti melon kesukaannya.

"Arata- _san_ ~ mana Rotiku~" Sudah menangis menunggu di Kamar arata seharian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mahou Shojo, Pure Cherry**

 **T** sukiuta, SQ and Alive milik Tsukino Talent Pro.

 **S** tory by me

 **R** ating : K

.

 **don't** like, don't **r** **ead.**

.

.

.

.

.

Mutsuki Hajime 21 tahun, baru saja melihat keajaiban lain setelah keabsuran teman sesama _Idol_ \-- _Shun_ \--. Yang katanya Fans Fanatiknya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pemuda kelahiran Januari itu ke Tsukiusa yang masih hikmat menyantap Roti melon -- _yang_ _seharusnya_ si _Arata_ _berikan_ _ke_ _Kakeru_ \-- Dengan lahap.

"Aku adalah makhluk luar angkasa. Dan sedang menjalankan misi." Ucapnya setelah memakan semua roti.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa memahami bahasa kami? bahkan kau bisa berbicara dengan bahasa bumi." Tanya Hajime kembali.

"Itu karena di Planet kami ada sebuah alat yang bisa di menerjemahkan kalimat dengan cepat seolah-olah bisa lancar berbicara di planet asing." Jelasnya.

"Jangan-jangan _Konyaku_ _Penerjemah_ _D_ * _raemon_." Ucap Arata yang langsung di _Ironclaw_ oleh Hajime. yang berakhir Arata minta ampun ke _Ousama_.

"Trus _Pure_ Yamada berasal dari Planet mana?" Tanya Arata setelah di lepas dari cengkraman kuat _Leadernya_.

"Oh, aku itu berasal dari planet _mbshdljxba_ dan aku itu punya nama. namaku _meldjfhaksn_ untuk mengantarkan kristal bulan dengan selamat." Entah kenapa Ucapan tentang dari namanya sendiri dan tempat asalnya yang terdengar absurd di telinga, membuat Hajime dan Arata pucet.

"Eh, apa... bisa di ulang?" Tanya kembali Hajime.

" Aku itu berasal dari _mbshdljxba_ dan namaku _meldjfhaksn_ untuk mengantarkan kristal bulan dengan selamat." Mengulang katanya.

"Sepertinya alat penerjemahnya tidak berfungsi untuk menyebutkan nama Planet aslinya." Ucap Hajime _Sweatdrop_.

"!!?" Kaget.

"Sudah, namamu _Pure_ Yamada, tidak boleh protes." Balas Arata.

"Eh...! Ogah!" Ucap tsukiusa hitam tak terima.

"Aku tidak perduli. namamu _Pure_ Yamada sekarang." Balas Arata Santai.

"Lalu kenapa bisa muncul sebuah monster batu seperti tadi?" Tanya Hajime menggembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Karena batu kristal terbuat dari cahaya murni Bulan. Jadi, tak bisa di pegang sembarang orang. Jika orang yang menyentuhnya adalah orang jahat. Maka batu kristal akan menghitam dan akan mengamuk seperti barusan." Jelasnya sebari memperlihatkan potongan salah satu pecahan di tanganya.

"Begitu... Sebenarnya ada berapa pecaha kristal bulan yang diinjak Arata." Meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, 10 atau 15. Karena ukuran kristal bulan sendiri seperutku." Jelasnya, dan memasukan potongan kristal bening itu ke sebuah bunga.

"Eh, kantong ajaib D*raemon." Ucap Arata belum kapok di remas kepalanya.

Lalu _Kuro_ - _ousama_ memutuskan untuk menerima Pure Yamada untuk tinggal dengan Arata. Karena dirinya tidak kuat melihat Tsukiusa itu bersedih -- _padahal_ _akting_ \-- nangis di hadapannya.

Dan cukup senang melihat kelinci itu melompat kegirangan di atas kasur Hajime, hampir melempar buka kuncup merah yang berfunsi ssbagai wadah sementara pecahan batu berharganya. Untung selamat.

Malam semakin larut, Arata dan Pure Yamada kembali ke kamar dan mendapat amukan dari Kakeru karena tidak pulang membawa roti melon pesanannya.

.

/

.

.

.

Personifikasi bulan Agustus itu, hari ini mendapatkan jadwal yang sama dengan Arata untuk pemotretan sampul majalah remaja.

Sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul 10 siang, Tsukishiro- _san_ \-- _maneger_ _mereka_ \-- akan segera menjemput dengan mobil perusahaan.

"Oy, Arata... Kalungmu kayak bocah gitu." Ungkap You melihat kalung di gunakan Arata. Kebetulan hari ini penyuka susu stoberi itu memakai kaus oblong dan memakai kemeja biru lengan pendek yang tidak di kancingkan. Menyebabkan terekspos lehernya dan memperlihatkan kalung berbentuh kunci kecil dengan gagang buah stoberi berhias beberapa permata kecil yang manis tergantung di dadanya.

"Ini kalung terkeren tau. lihat saja, bentuk stroberinya unik. Dan cocok buatku." Ucapnya sebari berpose keren dan memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Sebelah mana woy!" You mendapat dua kali jatah ter Tsukkomi pagi ini, seengaknya Arata tidak se esentrik _Leadernya_.

Tak beberapa lama, Maneger berambut kelabu itu menjemput mereka yang berada di _lobby_ Di lantai satu.

Lokasinya sendiri berada di pinggir kota. Hawanya sangatlah menyejukkan. dan membuat Arata cepat tertidur ketika sampai di lokasi.

"Bangun woy!"

Arata dengan cepat tertidur di kursi yang telah di sedia _staff_.

"Hahaha... Arata- _kun_ memang mudah sekali tertidur," Ucap Tsukishiro yang menghampiri para talentnya setelah berbicara dengan beberapa _staff_ tentang persiapannya

"Bagun woy! kita pemotretan dulu! jangan tidur!" Ucap You jengkel karena dia sudah mengganti bajunya, yang asalnya kaos oblong putih dengan celana loreng-loreng ala tentara dan kalung sebagai hiasannya, menjadi Kemeja jas hitam plus sebuah bungket bunga matahari di tangan.

Kebetulan konsepnya adalah bahasa bunga sesuai karakter.

"Hooaamm~ baiklah, baiklah... aku bangun." Arata bangun dan mulai menuju tenda untuk mengganti bajunya.

Pemotretan berlangsung tidak lama, hanya selama satu jam saja mereka habiskan membuat berbagai pose sesuai yang intruksikan oleh fotografer. Namun, ketika hendak pulang. Dengan mendadak sesosok monster Gurita buruk rupa menghampiri lokasi syuting dan membuat para staff yang sudah membereskan peralatan langsung panik.

"Arata, ini waktunya berubah." Ucap _Pure_ Yamada di tas milik si surai hitam.

"Euh... Jelek banget tuh monster. Mending muka si _Golem_ kemarin." sempat-sempatnya menghina dan segera menuju kearah monster. kebetulan sekali saat ini sang _maneger_ sibuk mengevakuasi beberapa orang ke lokasi yang lebih aman.

"Kekuatan buah stroberi yang ada dalam kunci, tunjukkan dirimu di hadapanku. Aku sebagai pemegang kontrak, Arata, memerintahmu... _Release_!!!" cahaya langsung menyelimuti diri Arata yang mengubah penampilan luar Arata, masih dengan kostum _Mahou_ _Shoujo_ yang untungnya memakai celana, plus rambut memanjang ikat kuda samping dan bertelinga kelinci, kunci liontin tadi terpasang di lengan kirinya.

" _Pure_ _Cherry_ , _SANJOU_!... Dengan kekuatan Susu stroberi, akan menghukummu!" Lalu segera menyerang si Monster gurita berwajah jelek. Tanpa di duga, seragan pamungkasnya di tangkis dengan mudah

dengan kedua tentakelnya. tidak sempat mengumpat kasar Pure cherry di pentalkan tubuhnya kearah pohon dan membuatnya tumbang.

" _Pure_ Cherry !!!" Teriak Yamada mendekati kesatriannya.

"Nih monster levelnya beda dengan yang kemarin." Ucapnya sebari mengusap dagunya kemudian berdiri dan menyerang kembali dengan serangan Heartbreak andalannya. namun, hasilnya sama saja.

 **BRUK**!

 _Pure_ _Cherry_ terjatuh, kaki-kakinya mulai lemas tak punya tenaga. Mungkin efek dirinya belum pulih benar dalam pertarungan kemarin. Tongkatnya menghilang begitu saja.

" _Bunny_ _Girl_ - _san_!!! Anda tidak apa-apa?!" Ternyata pemuda berambut merah masih di sini, memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan aneh dari belakang.

Tertunduk, Arata bukannya malu tapi malah tersenyum jahil. Dan mulai bertelepati dengan Tsukiusa hitam yang terbang di dekatnya dan meminta sedikit bantuan melancarkan jebakan.

Monster itu masih mengamuk dan mulai berjalan kearah sungai yang ada di ujung hutan.

Tiba-tiba langsung memeluk You erat ketika jarak mereka dekat dan You tepat di depannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan monster ini" Untungnya suara Arata berubah menjadi wanita seperti yang di minta olehnya.

"Anda sudah berusaha _Bunny_ _Girl_ - _san_ , serahkan saja padaku!" Ucap You dengan jantannya meski agak gugup di peluk wanita jejadian(?) di hadapannya.

"Kau tak bisa mengalahkannya hanya modal nekat! Ikatlah kontrak denganku! Dan kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya!" Ucap Yamada terbang ke muka You dengan serius.

"Baiklah! Aku terima!" Melepaskan pelukan _Bunny_ _Girl_ kemudian berdiri memulai proses pengikatan kontrak.

"Dengan kekuatan Kristal bulan, kau diikat sebagai salah satu kesatria _Pure_!"Cahaya misterius mulai muncul di bawah kaki mereka.

"Cepat, Katakan keinginanmu!"

"AKU INGIN LIBUR TER- _TSUKKOMI_ DARI SHUN SELAMA SETAHUN!!!" Teriak You lantang.

 **Hachi**!

Tersangka yang sering men-Tsukkomi You bersin di asrama ketika menyeruput teh hangat racikan rumahan -- _pake_ _teh_ _celup_ _instant_ \-- dengan taburan cinta yang di berikan Kai -- _babunya_ \-- # **DigetokFans**

Dengan cepat cahaya itu menyelimuti You dan merubahnya menjadi _Mahou_ _Shoujo_ juga seperti _Pure_ _Cherry_ hanya bedanya bentuk kostumnya lebih dewasa dan berwarna merah. Rambutnya pun sama diikat ekor kuda menyamping.

" _Pure_ _Curry_ , _SANJOU_!... Dengan kekuatan perpaduan bumbu yang sempurna, akan menghukummu!"

melakukan pose genit mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan membuat gerakan pistol dengan tangan kanannya tepat di bibir sebari wink.

"A .. APA-APAAN INI?!" Teriak You tak terima.

"Dah tau make nanya, lu dah jadi _Mahou_ _Shoujo_ , _Pure_ _Curry_." Balas Yamada santai.

"BUKAN ITU! AKU INI C-O-W-O-K! MASA JADI _MAHOU_ _SHOUJO_!" Protes.

Masih mengabaikan Monster gurita yang nampak asik melempar-lempar lampu jalanan sesuka hati.

"Tidak perlu cemas You, kau bukan satu-satunya kok. Tapi kok kamu pantes banget ya~ Berasa Cewek beneran~" Suara Pure Cherry kembali normal dengan nada jahil.

"SIALAN LU ARATA! LU NIPU GUE!" Baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah

"Saat ini namaku _Pure_ _Cherry_ " membenarkan.

"GUE NGAK PEDULI!"

 **SYUUTT**..! **BRUK**!

Monster Gurita yang sempat di abaikan dari tadi terpaksa memotong protesan You tentang kostum _Mahou_ _Shoujonya_ dengan cara melempari mereka beberapa batu besar, tapi berhasil menghindar.

"Aku akan membereskan Monster jelek itu dulu! ... Hei kau Tsukiusa! beritau cara mengalahkannya!" Tanya You ke Boneka berwarna hitam yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau hanya perlu memusnahkan monster itu, sisanya akan ku urus... kau bisa menggunakan imajimasimu untuk mengalahkannya." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah!"

Dengan segera _Pure_ _Curry_ berkonsentrasi membayangkan alat apa yang bisa mengalahkan Monster itu.

Cahaya mulai menyelimuti dada berambut merah panjang itu.

Sebuah pisau dapur berukuran raksasa mulai keluar, di ujungnya ada sebuah lubang berbentuk hati dan gagangnya sendiri berwarna putih dengan pita merah sebagai pembatasnya.

"Mari kita cincang gurita itu! Hiiyyyaa!!!"

Gerakan _Pure_ _Curry_ sangatlah cepat memotong semua bagian Monster, yang akhirnya meledak.

"Huuuwwwaa... _Pure_ _Curry_ hebat." Memuji dengan datar.

"Klo ngak niat, ngak perlu muji _Pure_ _Cherry_ "

Akhirnya monster itu kalah, satu pecahan kembali ke tangan Pure Yamada. Tak lama Tsukishiro menemukan mereka yang kelelahan dan sudah kembali _Log_ - _out_ dari Kesatria _Pure_. Meski tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Pria berkepala tiga hanya bisa tersenyum. Bersyukur keduannya selamat dan saat ini tertidur di mobil pulangnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ku sekaligus 2 chapter. karena chapter 3 dalam proses.**

 **mo nya ku crossovers, tapi ProAni blom ada Fandomnya. jadi aku publish di fandom tsukiuta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahou Shojo, Pure Cherry**

 **T** sukiuta, SQ and Alive milik Tsukino Talent Pro.

 **S** tory by me

 **R** ating : K

 **c** hapter 3

.

.

 **don't** like, don't **r** **ead.**

.

.

.

.

Mutsuki Hajime 21 tahun, tak mengerti kenapa para Kouhai yang sekaligus kesatria Pure datang layaknya jalangkung.

Siapa sih yang ngak kaget setengah mampus, ketika membuka kamar sendiri dan melihat 2 manusia plus 1 Alien --berbentuk Usa-- begitu enak bersantai di kamarnya yang notabenya mereka punya kamar masing-masing sama luas dan nyaman.

"Kalian ini punya kamar sendiri kan?" Ucap Hajime langsung duduk di samping You. Dengan segera Alien di sampingnya di sembunyikan You ke tas.

"Hajime- _san_ , sumpah! Ini idenya Arata!" sambil menunjuk ke maniak susu strowberi.

"Oh ya Hajime- _san_ , kita punya kesatrian baru. Dia You." Ungkap Arata yang sedang bermalas-malasan di lantai dan membuat You kaget luar biasa dan langsung memukul tersangka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan! Kita harus menjaga rahasia kita!" Sebari berbisik emosi di telinganya lalu mendudukkannya

"Hhhuuuaaa~ Yey~ _My_ _darling_ ~" You kembali kaget melihat Pure Yamada terbang ke arah pemuda _initium_.

'USA SIALAN!!' Batin You mulai gila.

"Ah, kau tau ya... Ini." dengan santainya Hajime memberikan sekeresek roti melonnya ke Pure Yamada.

"YEAY~" segera memakannya.

"Tu-tunggu...HAJIME- _SAN_ , TAU KITA _MAHOU_ _SHOJO_?!" Teriak You ke Arata.

"Emang aku tau... dari awal." Ucapnya polos.

"..." You seketika merenung, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering mudah ketipu.

"Ja-jangan bilang Hajime- _san_ juga _Mahou_ _shojo_ yang kena tipu kayak aku?!" Ungkap You sedikit takut membayangkan hal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak punya keinginan yang ingin aku wujudkan untuk saat ini." Balasnya.

"Jadi, You adalah kesatria Pure baru." Kali ini lanjut bertanya, mengabaikan Pure Yamada yang lahap memakan kekasih--roti melon--nya di paha pemuda bersurai Hitam itu.

"Bisa di bilang begitu Hajime- _san_ , " sambil menundukkan kepala malu dengan kostumnya.

"Tidak di duga, You seperti cewek jejadian di taman lawang." kembali bermalas-malasan, kali ini memeluk Usa ukuran jumbo yang di bawa olehnya dari kamar.

"Arata, sialan lu!"

"Arata..."

"Maaf, Hajime- _san_... Ku cuman bercanda."

Lalu _leader_ Six Gravity itu menghela nafas.

"Jadi, kalian baru mengumpulkan 2 batu? Lokasinya di pinggir kota?" Tanya meminta kejelasan.

"Yup,"

"Ngomong-ngomong You, apa keinginanmu?" Penasaran, namun reaksi You langsung pucat seketika.

"So-soal itu..." Entah kenapa dirinya jadi salah tingkah di tanya keinginan absurdnya.

"Dia pingin _libur_ dari Shun- _san_ , selama setahun." Dan Arata menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh Hajime dengan kembali duduk dan menggunakan kacamata milik Hajime untuk menyamar dan mengangkatnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Segera saja You mengambil kacamata tersebut lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya erat.

"Kayak keinginan lu lebih bagus ajah!" sambil mengeluarkan aura seram.

"Khukhukhu... Keinginanku itu ngak kayak harapan bodohmu, You." Tertawa meremehkan.

"Emang keinginanmu apa?" Tanya You penasaran dan melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah bajunya.

"Khukhukhu~ keinginanku adalah di _Harem_ semua cewek cantik." Bohongnya.

Seketika You memegang tangan Arata. Dengan pandangan yang menggebu-gebu dan berkata.

"Kau emang panutanku!"

Oke, pertanyaan pemuda lahir di musim panas itu. Membuat keduanya nampak makin Baka. Andai ada koi di sana. Pasti manusia berkepala _Pink_ itu akan memaki mereka.

"Eh, bukannya keinginanmu meminta di berikan jodoh gadis yang mempunyai pabrik susu strowberi?" ucap polos Hajime

Latar bunga-bunga berhias para wanita _bahenol_ segera retak dan berganti.

"Keinginan lu sama konyolnya ma gue!"

Hajime hanya bisa memandangin para pengumpul kristal bulan itu. Mereka begitu mirip satu sama lain. Mampukah mereka menjadi patner terhebat?

.

~yukiko~

.

.

Anak-anak _Nenchuu_ - _gumi_ mendapat undangan Butai dari Senior tegas di pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya, Mikaduki Yuzuru- _san_. Aktor yang kelihatan galak tapi sebenarnya baik itu menggundang mereka lebih mengenal berbagai _genre_ Musical.

Dan inilah mereka sekarang, berada di kursi penonton dan melihat Akting Mikaduki- _san_ yang hebat. Dalam drama kali ini berjudul "Romeo Juliet" yang di tulis ulang --untuk naskahnya-- oleh penulis terkenal di pekerjaan Mikazuki hari ini.

Dengan senang hati Aoi dan Yoru mendapatkan tiket secara langsung ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di salah satu televisi swasta.

Sedangkan Arata memasang muka tak senang, maklum lah. Penyuka susu stroberi itu lebih menyukai yang bergenre _Action_ dengan pertarungan atau perang, seperti ketika teman masa kecilnya yang di perebutkan para cewek bau _kencur_ saat SD.

Toh, akhirnya pemuda _cerasus_ akan ikut menonton karena tak kuat di pandang oleh pemuda bermata biru itu.

Di sinilah dia, terjebat dalam percakapan _Girls_ _Talk_ \--baginya-- apalagi posisi duduk mereka mendukung.

Aoi, Arata, Yoru dan You.

Harusnya dirinya tak duduk di antara para _Feminim_ _combi_. Entah kenapa jantungnya deg-degan mendengar percakapan mereka. Padahal bahasannya biasa buat orang awam yang mendengar mereka, seperti saat kejadian yang telah terlewat dengan berbagai ekspresi dari keduanya menanggapi percakapan satu sama lain. You bersyukur karena bukan dirinya yang terjebak dengan para lelaki salah gender itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah percakapan itu pertunjukan di mulai. Andai bisa, Arata ingin celebrasi karena senang percakapan mereka yang membuat detak jantungnya berdetak radom akhirnya berhenti.

Suara riuh penonton segera saja membisu ketika lampu di matikan dan tirai panggung di buka. Awal yang terlihat latar bangunan di buat gaya eropa. Mikaduki, memulai dialognya dan membuat penonton makin fokus.

Kecuali Arata, baru saja setengah jalan cerita dirinya sudah bosan, dan memasuki adegan di mana sang Romeo ketahuan oleh para pengawal Juliet.

ayolah~ bisa kah ada Monster yang muncul di tengah Panggung dan membuat pertunjukan Romansa lama ini menjadi menarik?

\-- **Bruak**!

Tanpa di duga ada monster yang datang ke tengah panggung dan mengacaukan sekenario panggung. Yang mengherankah, para penonton masihlah duduk di tempat.

"Hooaa~ beneran ada monster, aku _esper_ kah?" Ucap Arata berbinar-binar.

" _Arata, ini bukan waktunya untuk takjub_!" Ucap Pure Yamada melakukan telepati dengan Arata yang berada di dalam tas.

" _Benar itu, meski ku ogah banget pake kostum memalukan itu, tapi kalau di biarkan. Ini bisa jadi masalah"_ BalasYou

"Arata, ayo kita ke Toilet dulu." Ucap You langsung dan menggeret arata.

"You kenapa ya?" Ucap Yoru.

"Mungkin dia takut tersesat. Hihihi..." Balas Aoi yang di barengin tawa jahil.

"Hahaha... Mungkin saja."

Keduanya segera menuju toilet pria dan mulai melakukan perubahan Wujud.

"Kekuatan buah stroberi/Kare yang ada dalam kunci, tunjukkan dirimu di hadapanku. Aku sebagai pemegang kontrak, Arata/You, memerintahmu... _Release_!!!" Secara bersamaan cahaya menyelemuti keduanya dan berubah menjadi _Mahou_ _Shojo_.

"Kesatria Pure Cherry--"

"Kesatria Pure Curry --"

"-- _SANJOU_!!"

"Dengan kekuatan susu stroberi,"

"Dengan perpaduan bumbu sempurna, "

"--Akan menghukummu!"

Lalu berpose memalukan.

"Kenapa malah memperkenalkan diri! Pas situasi lagi genting, _Baka_!" Ucap Pure Curry yang sudah sadar.

"Dah, jadi _kaedahnya_... Mana bisa kita _skip_ bagian itu." Ucap Pure Cherry datar.

"Tapi kalau kita kepanggung sekarang kita akan ketahuan!" Ucapnya Ragu.

"Tenang aku bawa ini." Lalu menunjukan dua buah topeng berbentuk kapibara.

"Bisa ngak bawa yang lebih _moe_ , misalnya kelinci gitu." Ucap Pure Curry Suram. Costum mereka dah _kawaii_ gini, malah d kasih topeng yang ngak nyambung banget.

"Pake ajah yang ada. Dari pada kita pake kantong coklat dan me--"

"Aku mending yang pertama" segera memotong ucapan Pure Cherry dan menggambil pilihan pertama.

" Yamada, ubah suara kami."

"Tentu saja." Ucap Yamada semangat.

Terlihat monster tersebut sedang mengejar-ngejar Aktor Juliet. Para aktor berperan jadi pangawal dan Mikaduki berusaha menghalaunya. Harusnya kejadian ini tak terjadi, andaikan tirai tak mendadak macet dan bisa menutup panggung.

"Hei kau monster jelek! Berani sekali mengganggu Juliet." Ucap Pure Cherry sebari menunjuk monster berbentuk seorang ratu jahat yang di selimuti hitam-putih. Mahkotanya sangat kecil dan melawan gravitasi --di samping telinga kiri. Tingginya sekitar 3 meter. Tangannya memegang tongkat kerajaan.

Setelah mendengar ungkapan MC geblek kita, segera saja menyerangnya dengan serangan berbentuk leser cahaya putih yang membuat terkena akan menghilang. Dengan mudahnya menghindar. Namun Pure Curry yang baru saja sampai hampir saja terkena sinar itu.

"BAHAYA WOY SIALAN!" Amuknya dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Dan mulai menyerang balik.

"Pure Curry mulai paham apa itu _mahou shojo_ ." Ucap patnernya menganggungkan kepalanya. Dan menyuruh para aktor untuk lari sementara. Para penonton masihlah menghayati meski bingung dengan pertunjukan. Mereka masih menganggapnya bagian dari akting.

"Bantuin napa Woy Cherry! Ku lagi genting nih!" Ucap Pure Curry yang sibuk menghindar. Meski tertutup topeng nista itu, dari nadanya emang dirinya sedang dalam masalah genting.

"Baiklah, baiklah~"

Pure Cherry mulai ikut bertarung. Tendangan pertamanya di hadapan orang banyak. Mampu membuat monster ratu terlempar. Dan mulai mengeluarkan Stiknya dan mulai ikut menyerang. Namun hal itu bisa di tahan.

"Kuat banget nih monster!" ucap Pure Curry sebari menghindari serangan.

" **Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan aku yang jadi julietnya! Kenapa?!** " sang monster berguman dan masih menyerang. Auranya makin kuat. Aura gerap makin kuat di sekitarnya.

"Kalau tidak kepilih bukannya kemampuanmu masih kurang!" Ucap Pure Cherry menegaskan, monster itu tidak terima lalu menyerang kembali keduanya.

" _Bagaimana ini Yamada?! Dia kuat_ _banget_!" Ucap Pure Curry melakukan telepati dengan Pure Yamada yang ada di sampingnya.

" _Kalian gabungkan kedua kekuatan_ _kalian! Pegangan tanganlah. Nanti_ _juga bakal muncul."_ penjelasan ambigu bikin muka Flat di balik topeng Absurdnya.

"Pure Cherry!" lalu mulai memberi tanda. Segera nereka menggerakan tangan.

 ** _White Thunder!_**

 ** _Black Thunder!_**

Segera saja Petir hitam dan putih mengelilingin mereka. Dan sebelah tangan yang terabaikan mulai mengarah ke monster yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Jiwa Kesatria Pure yang Tampan(?)" Teriak Pure Cherry.

"Akan menghancurkan hati yang jahat!" Balas teriak Pure Curry.

 **Pr*tty cur* Marble Screw!!**

'Pelanggaran hak cipta woy kita!' Ucap Pure Curry.

"Yang penting di sensor" Ucap Yamada membaca pikirannya.

Cahaya dari dua petir hitam putih mulai menyerang monster dan tidak bisa di elakkan olehnya.

 **KKKYYYAAA**!!!

Pekikan monster yang menyakitkan akhirnya berakhir. Dan kembali ke wujud semula, dengan cepat Pure Yamada mengambil pecahan kristal yang telah suci dari gadis yang di rasuki emosi jahatnya.

"Oh, kita harus segera pergi!" Ucap Pure Curry, khawatir plus malu menggunakan baju memalukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... _Sayonara_." Segera saja di geret oleh patnernya.

Panggung awalnya sepi bak kuburan mendadak ribut karena dengan kejadian barusan. Apalagi setelah itu salah satu staff panggung mengungkapkan itu bukan bagian dari sekenario drama. Makin membuat penonton tak bisa tenang. Sekali lagi, para pemain dan staff meminta maaf atas kejadian tak terduga ini.

.

~yukiko~

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi selama kami ke toilet?" Tanya Arata yang sudah di lobi bersama You.

"Hahahaha... Pertunjukan terpaksa di akhiri hari ini Arata." Ucap Aoi tertawa garing.

"Kalian ketinggalan sesuatu yang seru loh~" Ucap Yoru bersemangat.

"Emang apa yang terjadi?" Pura-pura tak tau.

"Ada kejadian yang luar biasa! Ah, aku ada fotonya!" Sebari mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dan memperlihatkan wujud You dalam kostum _mahou_ _shojonya_.

Yang membuatnya salah tingkah karena tidak ingin melihat dirinya memakai kostum nista itu.

" _Nee_ , Aoi... Kau memfoto juga kan? Aku minta salinannya." Ucap Arata nista. Lumayan dah Foto buat bahan mengolok-olok tuh orang, mumpung masih idup.

.

/-/

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Tanjoubi Omedetou~**

 **Karena hari ini ultah Arata, aku buru-buru nulis lanjutan ini fanfic...**

 **Omake.**

Berita tentang monster yang menyerang pertunjukan segera menyebar lewat internet. Banyak sekali foto pertarungan, bahkan videonya yang menyebar luas di sosmed. Ada yang bilang itu rekayasa. Ada yang bilang itu sungguh terjadi. Masyarakat mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa sosok keduanya. Mengapa mereka menolong orang yang sedang di serang monster?

Di suatu tempat, sesosok Pemuda berambut pirang menatap layar tv yang sedang heboh-hebohnya membahas kesatria Pure dan mulai tertawa.

" _Ara-ara_ ~ sepertinya kesatria Pure di berikan kekuatannya tidak dari kamu saja ya~" Sebari tersenyum jahil ke arah Tsukiusa putih yang tengah memakan Manisannya.

"Tentu saja, kami ini para penjaga yang di tugaskan oleh ratu untuk menjaga kristal bulan. Tapi si item itu malah bersikeras membawa sendiri!" Protesnya masih memakan makanannya.

"Heee~ aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Kapan ya, hal itu terwujud" balasnya lalu mematika Tv.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahou Shojo, Pure Cherry

Tsukiuta, SQ and Alive milik Tsukino no Pro

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship, crossdressing, fantasy, humor, geje, and Ooc plus miss Typo.

Summary : Arata tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tsukiusa hitam yang bisa berbicara dan menamainya -seenak jidat- Pure Yamada, dan meminta dirinya mengumpulkan pecahan kristal bulan dengan cara menjadi mahou shojo

Chapter 4.

don't **like** , **don't** read.

"Kita memiliki masalah serius," Ucap pemuda personifikasi bulan April di markas mereka (baca : kamar Hajime).

"Apa itu, Arata?" Tanya pemilik markas ke lawan bicara dengan wajah bingung membawa teh dari dapur.

"Emang sih, akhir-akhir ini monster yang kita lawan makin kuat saja," Ucap You yang fokus membaca majalahnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, bahwa monster akan semakin kuat jika yang menyentuhnya gelap hatinya." Ucap usa berwarna hitam dengan serius sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan cangkir mainan(?) Rui yang dia curi.

"Bukan itu... Ada yang lebih penting dari monster-monster. Ataupun batu kristal apalah itu namanya." Ucap Arata agak lupa.

"Oi, namanya Kristal bulan, _kunyuk_!" Protes Pure Yamada.

"Lalu apa itu Arata" Sekarang hajime penasaran.

"Hal yang wajib kita lakukan..." suasana mendadak serius

"... Kita belum membuat lagu untuk tema Fanfic ini!! Ini _mahou_ _shojo_ 'kan?! Harusnya kita membuat _Thema_ _songnya_!" Ucapnya sambil menyalakan TV Hajime yang kebetulan menayangkan series Pr*tty Cur*.

"..." mendadak isi ruangan hanya terpenuhi opening song anime tersebut.

"Aku baru tau kalau di bumi. Menjadi Mahou Shojo, harus membuat Thema song mereka sendiri." Ucap Pure Yamada yang akhirnya berbicara paling awal.

"Hajime- _san_ , boleh aku bunuh si idot ini?" Ucap You gelap dan mempersiapkan tangan untuk memukul si penyuka stroberi.

"Jangan You, kau bisa mencekiknya sampai pingsan saja. Gitu-gitu, dia masih guna di gravy" Larang Hajime yang sepertinya ketularan bahasa si penyuka Kare.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini penting!... Lihat, aku sudah membuat lirik lagunya!"

"Oi"

Make your hear goes thum! Thum!

Don't coil, Show~

I'm coming here past the sky~ and mountain~

And that is named... L-O-V-E!

Penulis lagu : Pure Cherry

"Kenapa inggris coba tuh liriknya," Tanya Hajime saat melihat kertas musik.

"Biar anak-anak ada motivasi belajar pakai bahasa inggris" Jawab Arata enteng.

"Alah... Paling kau minta Shuu- _san_ atau John- _san_ bikinin" Ucap You sewot.

"Pokoknya kita harus rekaman besok! Kita culik John- _san_!" sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat

Lalu segera saja kesatria Pure Cherry mendapatkan porsi _Ironclaw_ oleh hajime. Dengan kekuatan 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Oi, Arata... Kau jangan keterlaluan bercandanya" Ucap You yang melihat adegan sadis di matanya. -_-"

"Apa seharusnya aku ngiket kontrak dengan Hajime juga ya? Mungkin dia akan menjadi kekuatan terbesar kesatria pure!" Ucap Pure Yamada pada diri sendiri.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak ada keinginan yang ingin aku capai Pure Yamada" balas _Leader_ six gravity yang masih mencengkram kepala Arata.

"I _-i-i-i-ita... Itai,_ Hajime- _san_." mencoba melepaslan kepalan tangan hajime di kepalanya karena merasa di acuhkan.

.

.

_

.

Pagi itu di _dorm_ Procella terjadi hal yang di luar nalar. Siapa yang tidak akan mendadak jantungan melihat salah satu orang yang bukan manusia pagi itu sekarang tengah duduk di kursi tempat biasa mereka makan.

Yoru yang sedang ampas _lucknya_ langsung mundur perlahan saat memasuki depan pintu dapur.

"S-shun- _san_?! Kenapa bangun pagi-pagi sekali?!" Tanyanya kaget.

Pemuda kelahiran September itu yakin di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dirinya agak was-was klo akan ada badai salju kiriman sang _Maou_ - _sama_ yang di buatnya di kala bosan itu.

Shun nampak senang ternyata Yoru akhirnya ke dapur dan membuat bulu kuduknya makin berdiri

"Nee~ Yoru~ aku ingin di buatkan sesuatu~" Tanya Shun dengan nada manja seperti biasa.

"A-apa itu?" akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati si albion. 'Positif Yoru! Mungkin dia ingin di buatkan teh!' pikirnya.

"Yup, aku ingin di buatkan teh... Dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik kemarin~" nadanya senang.

'Kemarin?' batinnya, seingatnya sih bukan sesuatu yang menarik lagi, tetapi aneh menurutnya. Tidak biasanya ada hal ajaib yang terjadi ketika di sekitarnya tak ada pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Itu loh Yoru~ para kesatria pure itu~"

"Ohh, jadi mereka itu kesatria Pure." jawabnya datar.

 _Tunggu_.

"Eeerr, Shun- _san_ tau mereka dari mana?" Tanya Yoru heran.

"Ra~ha~sia~" Jawabnya manja.

Yoru terdiam, tidak mau meminta penjelasan panjang karena _Maou_ - _sama_ sudah berkata demikian.

Namun, selama kejadian aneh-aneh tidak menyangkut si pemuda albino itu, mungkin Papa procella bisa beristirahat sejenak. Meski menurut _feelingnya_ , bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

_

Oukui Tsubasa, 22 tahun. Saat ini merasa menganggur parah. Job jadi idol tak ada, tugas mahasiswa pun baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Apalagi dia di _Dorm_ sendirian, mana malam-malam lagi.

Bukan, bukan dia takut sendirian di dorm juga. Toh dia yakin, klo pun hantunya macem kuntilanak atau sadako, sudah pasti ke semsem duluan ma dia yang ganteng cetar membahan ini.

Akhirnya si pirang memutuskan membukakan balkon kamarnya, berharap seorang pangeran berteriak memanggil dirinya untuk menirunkan rambutnya pirangnya yang panjang untuk mamanjat menara menemuinya.

Eh, bentar... itu kan narasi Rapunzel.

oke, kembali ke cerita.

Bagaikan menunggu jodoh yang tak datang melamar. Pemuda bermata kuning itu menghela nafas kembali.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" Ucapnya bosan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pagar.

Lalu terlihat sebuah cahaya jatuh menuju permukaan bumi.

"Ah! Bintang jatuh!" Kedua tangannya langsung di kepal kuat "SEMOGA TUBUHKU LEBIH SEKSI DARI DAI-CHAN!!!"

Di empat lain.

" **Huachi**!"

"Dai? kamu sakit?" tanya Rikka yang melihat patner fotonya bersin begitu keras.

"Mungkin" Ucap Dai sebari mengusap hidungnya.

 _Back_ _to_ _Tsubasa_.

Mata kuningnya masih terpejam karena saking menghayatinya, tanpa sadar bintang jatuh yang dia lihat menghantam pipi kanan dan membuat dirinya terpental.

 **BRUK**!

Karena gravitasi bumi tak bisa di patahkan, akhirnya tubuhpun berciuman mesra dengan lantai Dorm.

"Apa itu tadi?!! kok ada yang coba melukai wajah tampanku ini!!!" Teriaknya narsis.

"Maaf, maaf ... Aku tak sengaja. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku ketika terbang~" Dan benda yang di lemparkan ke arah Tsubasa merupakan Tsukiusa berwarna putih.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Usa-chan." Tsubasa menasehatinya dengan kesal.

"... Bentar, kok rasanya ada yang salah?" Akhirnya menyadari keberadaan penabrak.

"Apanya?" Tanya usa 12 cm itu bingung.

"SEJAK KAPAN BONEKA BISA NGOMONG!" Jeritnya yang berbuah sebuah tendangan kuat yang menimpa pipi kirinya.

"Ngak sopan kau! Aku bukan boneka!" Ucap Tsukiusa putih kesal.

"JANGAN DI LUKAIN LAGI NAPA! LU SADO AMAT NYIKSA IDOL TERKENAL SEANTERO JEPANG INI! DI KROYOK FANS ANE, MAMPOS LU!" Teriaknya tak terima di hajar seekor maskot terbang.

"Aku ngak perduli! Toh aku tinggal sihir saja mereka yang mau macem-macem." Ucapnya dengan sadis.

"Lu, muka ma kelakuan ngak pantes!" Tsubasa mulai naik darah.

"Biarin! Dari pada elu yang narsis kebange-- aku merasakan sesuatu!" Pertengkaran mereka terhenti seketika, Usa putih itu terbang ke arah balkon.

"Oi! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Ucap Tsubasa mengikuti arah Usa tersebut.

"Gawat, seseorang yang berhati jahat telah menyentuh kristal bulan!" Ucapnya serius.

Terlihat sebuah monster sedang memporak-porandakan daerah Shibuya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Kenapa ada makhluk berbentuk ikan jelek yang ada di komik On* p*chm*n!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Jangan sebutin manganya coba, narsis-kun." Balasnya sweatdrop.

"Yang penting ada sensornya." jawabnya datar. "Selain itu, bagaimana bisa ada monster yang cuman muncul di anime atau manga itu?" Sambungnya.

"Soal itu, aku akan jawab asal kau mau membantuku, Narsis-kun!" Jawabnya serius.

"Apa untungnya buatku. Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'narsis-kun'. Aku juga punya nama! Namaku Oukui Tsubasa! Ingat itu!" Sebari menunjuk ke arah Usa putih yang terbang tepat di sampingnya.

"Bocah... Baiklah, karena aku baik hati, rajin menolong dan suka memukul orang. Aku akan memberimu satu permintaan." Lalu segenap tenaga mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Bentar... Kok yang terakhir kejam amat!" protesnya lagi.

"Sudah! Sebutkan keinginanmu!"

"Aku ingin tubuh seksi yang melebihin Dai-chan!"

Langsung saja cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Tsubasa dan mengubah semua pakaian yang di gunakan. Yang tadinya kaos dan celana traning biasa, sekarang berganti menjadi kostum mahou shojo dengan rambut panjang di ikat kuda yang membuatnya manis dan tidak ketinggalan sepasang telinga kelinci hitam terpasang di atas kepalanya.

"Pure Canaria, SANJOU! Dengan nada suara yang lembut ini, akan menghukummu!" Lalu melakukan pose dua jari ala calpres indonesia sebari mengedipkan sebelah mata dan membuat pose manja.

"Berbahagialah! Pewaris kekuatan para kesatria pure(?) terdahulu. Melewati dari waktu di masa lalu dan masa depan --" Belum selesai Tsukiusa putih itu memperkenalkan, Tsubasa refleks --yang lama-- memprotes boneka manis di depannya.

"STOOP! BERHENTI MENIRU WOZ! DAN LAGI, INI SIH BUKAN KESATRIA! LEBIH MIRIP MAHOU SHOJO!!" Potong Tsubasa sebelum tsukiusa berwana itu menghabiskan narasinya.

"Lah, emang mahou shojo. Sudah sana lawan tuh monster." ucapnya sebari nunjuk monster yang tengah mesra dengan tombaknya (baca : hancurin pake tombaknya).

Dengan kejam, Pure Canaria di dorong dari balkon kamar Solids yang berlantai 4.

"AAAAAAAAAA...!" Tsubasa berteriak sangat keras.

"Buka matamu, _Baka_. Kau tidak mati." pernyataan Tsukiusa putih itu membuat Tsubasa menyadari dirinya bisa terbang.

"HHHHOOOAAA KEREN! BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MELAWANNYA!" Lalu Tsubasa segera meluncur ke tempat monster ikan tersebut, di ikuti Tsukiusa putih yang berpegangan di pundak kanannya dan menendang monster tepat di perutnya.

"Rasakan itu monster jelek!" Ucap Pure Canaria senang.

"Sialan kau wanita jejadian!!" Ucap monster ikan marah dan mencoba membalas serangan Pure Canaria.

 **SYUT**! **SYUT**! **SYUT**!

Monster tersebut melempar sisa-sisa reruntuhan gedung yang di hancurkan untuk di jadikan senjata tembak.

"Huek! Ngak kena! Ngak kena!" berhasil menghindar, dan masih sempat-sempatnya mengejek.

"Berhenti main-main, Pure Canaria! Kita harus mengalahkannya cepat!" Akhirnya jengkel karena Kesatria Purenya senang sekali membuat dirinya pusing.

"Bagaimana caranya? Di pukul ajah masih berdiri."

"Pikirkan sebuah senjata yang bisa kau pakai untuk menyerang."

"Baiklah!" Pure Canaria segera berkonsentrasi, lalu segera cahaya menyelimuti tanyannya dan mulai membentuk sebuah panah.

"Jangan acuhkan aku!" Monster ikan hendak menyerang Pure canaria dengan tombaknya namun gagal karena terkena ratusan panah.

 **Serangan** **Seribu** **Panah**!

Akhirnya monster itu meledak dan kalah.

"Coba lagi 200 tahun mendatang~" Dengan nada mengejek.

"Yes! Akhirnya berhasil!" Segera saja, Tsukiusa berwarna putih itu merebut kembali pecahan kristal bulan.

Manusia yang di rasukin segera saja pingsan tanpa mengingat satupun kejadian ini.

"HUUAA~ kostum ini bagus banget~" Ucapan Pure Canaria membuatnya kaget.

"Kau manusia yang ngak narsis saja, tapi kepedean." Akhirnya kembali.

"Aku sih pede saja pakai kostum Mahou Shojo yang imut ini asal bukan di depan Shik--"

Tanpa di duga ada seseorang yang memotong ucapan kerennya dengan cara memegang pundaknya. Sontak saja mata mendadak horor melihat sosok yang tak ingin dia temui saat ini yang ternyata Leader Solids.

"Eh, Tsubasa kau kenapa pakai baju cewek?" Tanya Shiki dengan raut penuh tanya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dengan sadis shiki di pukul oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuatnya pingsan seketika. Raut wajah Pure Canaria langsung memerah padam bercampur kesal.

"KENAPA DARI RATUSAN PENDUDUK SHIBUYA, KENAPA MESTI SHIKI!!!"

Dan begitulah, kesatria Ketiga Pure. Dengan keabsuran menyertai dirinya.

 **To** **Be** **Continue**

Akhirnya, setelah setahun di anggurkan baru ada lanjutannya nih Fanfic.

Tolong jangan nanya update lagi. Aku mo fokus sama Revisi #alesan.

See you next Chapter, Guys!


End file.
